Guardian Angel
by venus goddess of love
Summary: Slash. Harry gets some ascended help. HarryDaniel Slash HPSG1 SG1HP


**Disclaimer: **Stargate and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

**Authors Note:**I am so sorry it took this long to get around to writing the actual story. I will try to update this more frequently. I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this and I would like to thank the following people for their reviews.

NATWEST

Seulwolfe

hpdmslashlurker

Miko-Snow Goddess-Me

jacqueline

methoslover

honey-senpai

BAD HERO

Pandor4

AbNaGbEyL

momocolady

Lives-in-Fantasy

Rokkis

Lady-of_the_grey

ChibiKawaiiTenshi

* * *

"Harry, please tell us what is going on with you. First you refuse to tell us what is going on that has made you depressed the entire school year. Normally you're ecstatic to be back at school. Second the closer the train gets to the station the happier you seem. Every other year you were always so depressed to be going home. What changed?" Hermione pleaded.

"I'm not going home." Harry whispered. His eyes remained fixed on the window as he considered how best to explain to his friends.

"What do you mean you not going home?" Ron exploded. "Where are you going and how? Are you going to run away? What will happen when the authorities or the Order catches you? Have you even thought . . . ?"

"Ron please if you will just be quiet a minute and I'll try to explain."

* * *

Harry awoke to the soft glow at first afraid it was his uncle. Ever since overhearing that he couldn't contact anyone for the duration of the summer his uncle had jumped at any excuse to torment him. He was at the end of his rope and didn't know how much more verbal, physical, mental, and emotional abuse he could take. The glow was sending soothing comforting waves over him, and he relaxed instinctively knowing that he was safe. The glow wouldn't hurt him. Looking around he was surprised to find it was coming from a coming from a man, who appeared to be in his mid twenties, standing near his bed.

The man was ethereal. From his clear blue eyes, to his sandy hair, and his luminescent skin there was just no other way for Harry to describe him. He wore a pale sweater and jeans that fit perfectly. Upon reaching his shoes Harry's eyes slowly traveled back up to meet the man's eyes as he unconsciously licked his lips and sat up, the thin blanket falling to his boxer clad hips. "Did my birthday come early?"

* * *

"You asked him that? What were you thinking? What did he say?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes. You don't want to know. If you could just be quiet then I'd tell you."

* * *

The man stared at Harry stunned. Harry flushed as he realized what he had just said. "Please, tell me I didn't just say that out loud."

The man smirked. "Yes. You did. My name is Daniel Jackson. I was sent here to help you, but not with that." He gestured toward Harry's lap causing Harry's face to redden even more.

"Help me with what?"

"Defeating Voldermort."

It occurred to harry that just because he felt safe in the man's presence that didn't mean that he actually was safe and Harry's hand slid under the pillow to grasp his wand as he asked. "What are you? Where did you come from? Who sent you here? How can you help?"

Daniel recognized his action for what it was and hurried to reassure him. "I'm ascended. I'll explain that in a moment. I was sent here to train you, to teach you how to use your magic without a wand, among other things."

Harry pulled his hand out from under his pillow his wand grasped loosely in his hand. "I'm in school already. Why would I need you to train me?"

"Do you mind if I sit down while I explain?" Daniel asked Harry.

Harry studied Daniel in for a moment before he slid back against the headboard and gestured toward the foot of the bed as he said. "You can sit, but if you make one move toward me I will curse you."

Daniel sat down and thought for a moment trying to decide where the best place to start would be. "Sometimes during their lives a person will reach enlightenment. When a person has achieved this, they will ascend to a higher plane of existence upon their death. What you were told about your mother's sacrifice is true. It did save your life, but not in the way that you think. More happened that night than what you or anyone else knows. Lots of people have died for their loved ones without it ever saving them.

When your mother died, she managed to ascend. Her sacrifice created a shield around you that slowed down the killing curse. The curse still would have penetrated the shield and killed you. Your mother knew this and she used the time that the shield had bought her to do something no other ascended has ever done. She transferred every single bit of her ascended power to you.

The killing curse will not work on an ascended being. That curse kills by separating the soul from the body which causes the body to die. Someone who has ascended has no body, they a being of pure energy. Even if they take human form as long as they have their power the curse will be ineffective.

Because your mother gave up her power, her body retook human form, but her human body still had the killing curse running through it. Since her body was dead her soul ended up the same as every other person that Voldemort and his Death Eaters have killed.

As for you when the curse hit the powers your mother gave you activated and kept the curse from harming you any further. The scar you have is actually from the impact of the magic and the curse itself. The ascended powers would have just stopped the curse.

However at the same time the ascended powers activated to protect you, your magic perceived the treat to you and lashed out. Your magic threw the curse back at Voldemort. Because both the powers and your magic were working together at the same time with the same goal to protect you they merged together."

Daniel fell silent as he sat there giving Harry a moment to think about all that he had just been told. Harry's hand slowly lowered until his wand was resting on the bed. His eyes displayed his turbulent emotions as they stared into Daniel's. In a low voice that just barely managed to avoid trembling Harry asked. "What am I?"

* * *

tbc.


End file.
